Blue
by Clenery Aingremont
Summary: Dominique Weasley não era mais a mesma garota que tinha sido nos últimos anos. A depressão estava consumindo a sua essência lentamente. Ela não sentia mais vontade de sair de casa e seus primos, que não entendiam o que estava acontecendo, preferiram afastar-se. Ainda bem que James Sirius Potter não era exatamente um de seus primos.


**[Agosto]**

Naquela manhã, era como se a gravidade estivesse puxando Dominique mais para baixo do que os 9,80 m/s² de força gravitacional do planeta Terra permitia.

Ela ainda estava com o vestido azul escuro que tinha vestido para ir até uma festa que James tinha convidado-a na noite passada, mas, apesar de ter se vestido e convencido a si mesma de que iria naquela festa, acabou do mesmo jeito de sempre: a cabeça afundada no travesseiro, sem vontade nem para descer as escadas e ir pegar um copo d'água.

A depressão não era um sentimento de tristeza constante, como muitos descreviam, era um vazio bem no seu peito. Ela não sentia nada, não conseguia sentir graça das piadas, nem apreciar o gosto da comida de seu pai. A sua vida perdia um pouco de sua cor.

Ela estava no piloto automático, como se sofresse de despersonalização. A diferença era que sabia que as coisas ao seu redor eram bem reais, dos exatos tamanhos que tinham, das mesmas cores.

O seu vazio era bem realista. Quase que palpável.

Escutou o celular vibrar e sua mão foi pegá-lo, apesar de sentir-se sem forças até para levantar a cabeça.

 **Jamsie**

Messenger

13:09

A festa ontem foi tão divertida

O quê? Agora ele ia jogar na cara dela o quanto se divertiu enquanto ela ficou na cama, sem conseguir levantar-se? E nem para perguntar se ela estava bem?

 **Jamsie**

Messenger

WYTA

Você pulou na piscina! Você é tão corajosa! Eu amo isso =D

Dominique franziu o cenho contra a luz do celular. Queria mandar um áudio, mas lembrou-se de que não estavam conversando por WhatsApp.

 **Jamsie**

Messenger

Vai dormir

Você está de ressaca

Não está dizendo coisa com coisa

Você quem deve estar de ressaca

Eu vou te relembrar dos fatos

Festa na casa daquela garota do 5º ano

Sim, eu não lembro o nome dela

Não precisa me dar uma bronca por isso

Eu sei, da próxima vez prometo que vou perguntar

E lembrar do nome dela

Isso não vem ao caso

Eu te busquei na sua casa

Você estava usando aquele vestido azul escuro

Dominique olhou abismada para a tela do celular. Era exatamente o vestido que estava usando! Como ele poderia saber disso? Tinha apenas enviado uma mensagem para ele, dizendo que não iria. Não tinham nem se esbarrado!

 **Jamsie**

Messenger

Qual

O único que você tem, ué

Ou não

Droga, não lembro

Bem, era de tiras

Ele prendia atrás no pescoço

Aliás, um perigo para esses assanhados da balada =(

Tem uns bordados meios toscos no final da saia

E um enrugadinho na parte dos seios

Você ama esse vestido

Duvidou da própria sanidade. Teria ido à festa e ficado bêbada? Alguma amnésia pós-ressaca? Antes da depressão, passava por vários episódios assim, não tinha a menor ideia do que acontecia no meio tempo.

 **Jamsie**

Messenger

A menina estava tão nervosa, tadinha

Acho que ela nunca deu uma festa antes

Você sabe, a gente começou a beber

Dançou

Revival?

Você deu um tapa numa garota que estava me secando

Ata

E aí não lembro muito bem

A gente começou a discutir sobre a piscina

E você disse que podia pular de roupas mesmo

E pulou

Louca

Até agora há pouco me chamou de corajosa

Loucura e coragem andam lado a lado

Espero podermos repetir

Tá, Jay, chega de graça

Eu não entendi o porquê de você dizer tudo isso

Se é para me humilhar, eu esperava mais de você

Se é para me enlouquecer, está conseguindo

E se for para te deixar feliz?

Te incluir?

Estou conseguindo?

Ou esperava menos de mim?

Dominique ficou sem palavras, observando-o ficar offline.

Se ele queria incluí-la, podia simplesmente ter gravado algum vídeo na festa, tirado fotos, fofocado sobre as ressacas e vergonhas de todos a quem conheciam, e até mesmo de quem não.

Então por que resolveu fingir que ela estava por perto dele naqueles momentos?

Escutou batidas na porta e bloqueou a tela do celular, deixando-a em cima da mesa.

Fleur sentou-se a um canto da cama, estendendo um copo d'água e o comprimido.

 **[Setembro]**

 **Jamsie**

Messenger

Você fica linda de verde, sabia disso?

Verde?

Afe, está bem

Azul

Não sei porque você cisma com esse vestido

Para mim, verde, azul, mesma coisa

Assim que terminou de ler aquilo, já sabia de qual vestido ele estava falando.

Levantou-se de sua cama, abrindo as portas do armário e puxando o vestido curto, que tinha tirado do armário de Victoire, já que ela nunca usava.

A faixa do vestido mal aparecia por causa do cinto prateado que tinha vindo de acessório. As alças normais e mais grossas que a do vestido azul escuro, mas também tinha um enrugado leve acima da faixa.

Não usava-o fazia um tempo, não sabia o porquê, talvez porque não gostava muito do modo como a saia simplesmente acabava.

Deixou-o estendido sobre a cama.

 **Jamsie**

Messenger

Já é um milagre que saiba que existe claro e escuro

Muito engraçada

JK

Só isso que eu queria dizer mesmo

Não vai contar como foi ontem?

Querido diário

Ontem fui a uma festa

Besta

Não, não era besta

Era uma festa legal

Vi a minha irmã beijando um cara

Quebrei a cara dele

Aí Nique quase me matou

Com certeza eu faria isso

Deixe a menina

Mas eu consegui convencê-la de que eu estava certo

Apesar dela insistir que eu devo deixar Lilu aprender

Não consigo

Não consigo ver minha irmã com um canalha

Ele já deve ter beijado todas as bocas Weasley

Hum

Dessa vez está perdoado

E então ficamos conversando

Lucy foi desafiada no "Verdade ou Desafio" a nos chamar

Fomos lá jogar com ela e outras pessoas

Dominique negou com a cabeça, incomodada com a falta de descrições.

 **Jamsie**

Messenger

Quem?

Hum...

Molly que foi convencida por Lucy

Uma loira de olhos verdes

A amiga da que deu em cima de mim, olhos e cabelos castanhos

Tinha uma chinesa

Ou japonesa

Não me mate

Não lembro a diferença

Mas afirmo que coreana não é

Espere, acho que era japonesa

Fred

Roxanne

Um amigo do Fred

Realmente não me lembro do resto, eu não prestei muita atenção

Desafiaram Fred e Roxy a ver quem bebia mais rápido

Nós fomos desafiados a nos beijar

Conseguia ver a cena, como se realmente tivesse acontecido. E não a desagradava nem um pouco, era como voltar aos antigos tempos. Exceto que Lucy a chamou para jogar por ter sido desafiada e não por vontade própria.

Todos estavam afastando-se dela.

 **Jamsie**

Messenger

E aí te levei para casa

Seu pai quase me matou

Se não fosse por sua mãe

Eu acho que não fomos silenciosos

Ele deve ter achado que íamos direto para o seu quarto

Eu sei lá

Você estava bem doida

Só ignorá-lo

Mas belas pernas

*perdas

PT

Ela tinha a ligeira sensação de que era não era um erro do seu corretor, mas deixou passar, sorrindo pela gracinha.

 **[Outubro]**

Dominique escondeu-se por baixo do edredom, como uma criança.

— Você arrasou na voz ontem! Não te escuto cantar assim desde que éramos uns pirralhos — James jogou-se na cama, ao seu lado, sem importar-se com seu silêncio — Já pensou em se inscrever no The Voice?

— Para, Jay! — ela resmungou, a voz abafada.

Ele levantou-se da cama, abrindo a porta de seu armário.

— Você poderia vestir de novo? Eu sei que você já usou ontem, mas eu amei como ele ficou em você — pediu.

Dominique levantou o rosto.

— Mais do que os outros? — perguntou, irônica.

Todos os outros que ele disse que ela vestiu.

— Com certeza — ele respondeu, solenemente — Seja qual for essa cor, é a sua.

Ela suspirou, levantando-se da cama para pegar o vestido.

— Ele é lindo mesmo — disse Dominique.

Puxou a camisola, sem importar-se em trocar de roupa na frente dele. Já tinham feito isso várias vezes, tanto crianças quanto mais crescidos.

Mais colado nos braços, e com dobraduras propositais, o vestido tinha um cabimento que não parecia encaixar-se no corpo de mais ninguém. Já emprestou o vestido a Victoire, mas seus braços não entraram. Lucy sentiu-se desconfortável por estar muito apertado. E Lilu reclamou que a saia era muito curto.

Para ela, era perfeito. Entrava e adaptava-se à ela como se tivesse sido feito sob medida.

— Esse cruzado aqui é muito bom — disse James, como se fosse um estilista.

No peito, em vez de um tecido reto, havia uma faixa de mesma cor que cruzava do ombro até a cintura, onde dava a volta. A costura que separava a parte superior do vestido a saia em vez de quebrar o encanto, dava um demarcado charmoso. A saia era a que mais gostava dos seus vestidos, plissada do jeito certo, sem muito exagero ou eufemismo.

— Você está olhando para outra coisa, não para o cruzado — comentou Dominique, divertida.

— Talvez — ele sorriu, sem o tom de maliciosidade comum.

— Então eu cantei até ficar rouca? — ela perguntou, coçando a garganta.

— É, bebida e karaokê não são uma boa combinação. Mas valeu a pena.

— Você até cantou comigo!

Esperou que ele concordasse com ela.

— Culpa sua — James entrecerrou os olhos para ela — Se alguém teve audição prejudicada, não me responsabilizarei.

Ela riu e sua risada soou pelo quarto como um grito no eco de uma caverna solitária.

 **[Novembro]**

 _Você precisa sair de casa._

Dominique deu mais dois passos na estrada. Os olhos fixos no chão, sem olhar para trás, nem para a frente. A saia do vestido não voava, já que tinha optado por um mais colado ao corpo.

 _Um, dois. Um, dois._

Dois passos de cada vez.

 _Não olhe para trás. Não pense._

Se obrigar a não pensar era a parte mais difícil de sua autoterapia.

Pensar no que poderia dar errado, dar ouvidos ao seu corpo que implorava por mais umas horas acolhida em seu quarto, as pernas reclamando pelo atrito das coxas.

 _Um, dois. Um, dois._

 _Não se mistura remédio com bebida, Dominique._

Mas ela sobrevivia algumas horas sem precisar tomá-los. Só precisava disso: algumas horas. E então voltaria para casa, sentindo-se menos vazia, e podendo voltar ao tratamento.

Avistou a fachada branca da casa, a música já era escutada há metros, mas estava distraída demais para notar isso antes.

Assim que entrou, deparou-se com Lucy, que deixou o copo de plástico cair ao chão, derramando ao bebida, ao vê-la.

— Dominique? — perguntou, parecendo desconcertada.

— Onde está James? Eu queria sair um pouco — ela sorriu, vendo que saiu mais natural e fácil do que das outras vezes em que tentou — Lembrei que tinha mencionado dessa festa...

— Ele mencionou? — repetiu Lucy — Ele sabia dessa festa?

— Sim, por quê?

— Você não sabe? Ele não vem para as festas que acontecem desde que _você_ parou de vir.

Dominique estranhou.

— Mas e a festa daquela garota do 5º ano? Verdade e desafio que a Roxy teve que competir com o Fred pra ver quem bebia mais rápido? James brigando com o garoto que beijou a Lily? — perguntou.

— Nada disso aconteceu! James brigar? Lilu está saindo com o Lysander! Competição de bebida? E a Roxy não pode mais beber, está em tratamento para cirrose!

Ela não esperou por mais respostas.

James ficou bem surpreso quando acordou com os tapas de Dominique em suas costas.

— Roxy está com cirrose e a Lilu com o Lysander! Por que você mentiu pra mim?

Ele ficou encarando o seu vestido, boquiaberto.

— Responda! — ela estalou os dedos à sua frente.

— Foi a única forma que pensei em te ajudar. Estava sem vontade de ir às festas sem você, não podia te forçar a ir.

— Levanta e vai se vestir agora! Você não ficou me atentando por meses para dormir sexta à noite que nem um universitário!

Quando voltaram para a festa, era o auge.

Ser cumprimentada, ver outras pessoas, provar do gosto do ponche doce, era uma ótima sensação. Tinha uma vibração, uma energia agitada e boa naquela festa. Fazia bem a ela.

James parecia tentar escapar dela, cada vez que seus olhares eram notados, as vezes em que estendia a mão para passar o braço por seus ombros, mas hesitava e voltava a baixá-la.

— Você me narrou várias festas, menos uma _muito_ interessante — disse Dominique, querendo acabar com aquilo.

— Qual? — ele perguntou.

— A do nosso noivado.

Ela levantou as sobrancelhas, como se perguntasse "rola ou não rola?".

— Que droga, Domi — ele resmungou, antes de afundar o rosto em seu pescoço, beijando-a com desejo, causando arrepios em sua pele.

— Vou considerar isso um sim — ela suspirou — Só me responde uma coisa.

— O quê?

— Como sabia os vestidos que eu tinha ou estava usando?

James riu, parecendo um pouco encabulado.

— Pedi a ajuda da sua irmã.

Claro, Victoire...


End file.
